The present invention relates to an arrangement and device for remote control for electronic devices, in particular of entertainment electronics.
There are many types of remote controlled electronic devices which utilize infrared signals between a remote control unit and the controlled device. Such types of commonly known controlled devices include, for example, VCRs, television sets, audio amplifiers, DVD players and the like.
Devices for extending the distance range for an IR remote control are known, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,127,941; 5,142,397, and 4,809,359. The remote control extension system sends a signal, connected in a wireless manner, e.g., microwave, radio transmission, or the like by means of a transmitting device, to a receiving device, which provides an IR signal containing specific commands which are executable by a remote controllable device.
Also known are remote control transmitters which can recognize foreign transmission formats, such as infrared formats from other manufacturers or for other types of devices, store these and transmit them again as required. Such infrared remote control transmitters are also called “learning” remote controls, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,515,052 and 4,626,848.